AMBIGU
by bang kambing
Summary: Sasuke yang usil pada Naruto. Yang ternyata ke usilannya berujung pda sebuah permainan ranjang. "Teme. Cepat lepaskan aku... Te-hmpphh."


**AMBIGU**

**By Bang kambing**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Harap tinggalkan page ini jika tidak menyukai shonen-ai alias homo. Jangan keras kepala melanjutkan untuk membaca ini. Gua kagak terima flame yang berisi hinaan tentang yaoi. Ini hobi gua, jadi lu ga perlu repot-repot ngurusin hobi gua.**

**Pair: SASUNARU**

**Rating: T+ mungkin semi M **

Siang itu di Akademi Konoha, lebih tepatnya di kelas XII A terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut emo berwarna hitam kebiruan sedang menggoda pemuda rambut jabrik berwarna kuning.

Tampaknya kata "menggoda" yang dimaksud bukan dalam merayu layaknya sedang merayu wanita.

Yang di lakukan pemuda berambut emo lebih terlihat sedang usil terhadap sahabatnya itu ah lebih tepatnya kekasihnya.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat letakan botol minumku." Teriak pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang sudah diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto lebih akrab di panggil dengan sebutan Dobe oleh pemuda berambut emo yang sudah diketahui juga bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih akrab di panggil Teme oleh sang Dobe.

"Kenapa harus ku letakan?" Tanya Sasuke sok polos sebagaimana anak kecil bertanya.

"Ya botol minumku jangan di pakai mainan begitu, Teme." Naruto semakin marah dengan tindakan Sasuke yang usil.

"Tidak mau." Balas Sasuke acuh dan malah mengocok-ngocok botol minum Naruto.

Kocok

Kocok

Kocok

Kocok

"Yaaa! Teme, jangan di kocok-kocok seperti itu. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya, namun semakin Naruto kesal semakin suka Sasuke. Karena menurutnya wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau di kocok-kocok seperti ini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polos yang di buat-buat.

"Nanti airnya jadi keruh, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke tak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu mengkocok-kocok botol minum Naruto.

Kocok

Kocok

Kocok

Kocok

"Jangan malah hmm. Apa maksud hmm mu itu. Teme no baka. Cepat hentikan dan letakan botolku." Naruto semakin marah dan mencoba untuk mengambil botolnya yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Hn."

"TEMEEE!"

"Ada apa Dobe?"

"Nanti airnya jadi keruh."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak bisa meminumnya lagi."

"Apa peduliku." Sasuke nampak cuek. Sengaja ingin membuat Naruto kesal karenanya. Dan Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu mengkocok botol minum Naruto.

"GRRR! Teme hentikan. Sudah, jangan mengkocok-kocok botol minumku lagi. Lu mau, gua kocok." Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto dan keceplosan berbicara yang ambigu seperti itu.

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke arah Naruto. "Dobe, apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau ucapkkan barusan?" Tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

"Eehh? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung namun sedikit ada kepanikan karena firasat buruk mulai menyerang.

"Hm pura-pura tidak tahu rupanya. Dobeku memang seperti ini ya?"

"A-aku memang tidak tahu, TEME! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hn, baiklah. Nanti pulang sekolah kau ikut ke rumahku."

"Eh? Ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan begonya. Padahal dialah yang mulai menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin Tahu, kocokan seperti apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Eh ano... itu... hehehe aku..." belom sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas pun terdengar. Akhirnya obrolan mereka pun terputus oleh pelajaran yang berlangsung.

"Ingat Dobe, jangan kabur. Kalau kau kabur, kau akan rasakan akibatnya." Ancam Sasuke sambil memasang wajah horor.

"Ba-baik."

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnyaa bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas merapihkan buku-buku mereka dan bergegas pulang. Termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dobe, ayo ke rumahku." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan erat sekali hingga Naruto kesulitan untuk melepaskannya.

"Teme, tak perlu menyeretku seperti ini." Keluh Naruto.

"Kau memang harus diseret. Jika tidak, kau bisa kabur bersama bocah anjing itu." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Dia Kiba, Teme."

"Siapa pun itu aku tak peduli." Halah memang susah berdebat dengan Sasuke yang satu ini.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke, Naruto langsung saja di seret menuju kamarnya tanpa ada kata-kata lagi.

"Te-teme? Kenapa di kamar? Untuk apa kamarnya di kunci segala." Tanya Naruto dengan muka pucat.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukan kocokan seperti apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku, Dobe?" Tantang Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto.

"E-eh... A-aku... Tidak. Aku..." Naruto yang gelagapan segera menuju pintu hendak keluar namun pintu yang telah terkunci mana bisa dibuka dengan mudah.

"Mau kemana, Dobe. Kau yang memulai pembicaraan ambigu itu. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Teme!"

"Tapi tadi tidak terlihat sedang bercanda." Dengan sekali tarikan tubuh Naruto telah berada di bawah Sasuke.

"Te-teme. Cepat lepaskan aku... Te-hmpphh." Sasuke yang menciumi Naruto dengan ganas karena hasrat yang menggebu-gebu sudah tak bisa dikontrol dengan kata-kata lagi.

Sambil menciumi Naruto, tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangannya membukan satu persatu kancing baju seragam yang di pakai Naruto.

"Dobe, kalau kau tak bisa melakukan kocokan, jangan suka berkata kau akan mengkocokku.

Biarkan aku yang akan mengkocok lubangmu dengan penisku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Te-teme apa yang-nghhh. Hen-hentikhann ah.." Ucap Naruto sambil di iringi dengan desahan. Tetap Naruto meronta.

Kesal dengan Naruto yang tidak bisa diam. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikat tangan Naruto dengan dasi yang dipakainya. "Nah, kalau begini lebih terlihat manis kan!"

"Hey Teme, lepaskan ikatan ini. Apa yang-nghhhh... TEMEEEE! TIDAKKK!" teriakan disertai Desahan Naruto menggema dari kamar Sasuke. Untunglah keluarga Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah, sehingga Sasuke dapat dengan puas membuat Naruto merasa nikmat.

**END**

Hahahah sori ye lemon di potong :v hahaha gua kagak bisa bikin lemon broh. Grogi ngetiknya.

Gemeteran. Hahahah :v

Reviewnya yaaaa :3 mana tau dengan banyaknya review bisa bikin gua jadi semangat bikin lemon :v

Thanks yang udah mau baca dan review. Yang ga review mah ga makasih :p wakakak #piss


End file.
